


Fall/Autumn with Ragnar

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ragnar x Reader [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Ragnar fluff, Sex mentioned like once but not super graphic, Vikings, and some, fall sweetness with Ragnar, some - Freeform, some cussing, vikings era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Some fall/autumn Headcanons with Ragnar x You!





	Fall/Autumn with Ragnar

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex mentioned like once and some cussing
> 
> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

Warm furs or blankets cover your large bed and practically your whole house at this point in the year.

  
It’s that time of the year where you get to steal Ragnar’s clothes in the excuse of “I’m cold” but you both know you just like wearing his clothes and he likes seeing you in them.

  
The scent of a fresh pot of coffee and baked goods (that Ragnar brought home) constantly fills the kitchen in the cooler months.

  
He rolls his eyes when you begin to decorate your cozy little home with Halloween decorations, but happily lifts you or aides you in decorating when you promise him some sort of payment.

  
Uses the cooling weather as an excuse for why you should stay in bed longer with him.

  
This bastard hundred percent uses the cooler weather as an excuse to fuck you.

  
“It’ll keep us both warm my love. Come now, you’re practically shivering here in my hands lamb. Let me warm you as a good husband should.”

  
Going out on errands or walking around and cuddling and hiding into his side since this man is literally a fucking walking furnace.

  
This is the time of year when Ragnar wants to get away from everything so there have been times he has come home, tossed you over his shoulder, grabbed a bag with some stuff in it, and taken you this cabin for the weekend.

  
Blazing fires and starry nights, the scent of firewood and the warm drink in your hands filling your senses as Ragnar pulls your back into his chest.


End file.
